Road To Hinata Hyuuga
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: Inspired by Road To Sakura. Funny short story of what would happen if The original Hinata and Hinata from Road to Ninja fell into eachother's universe. RXR. First chapter up, more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Inspired by Road To Sakura episode 271.

This is a story of what would happen if Hinata from Road To Ninja and regular Hinata suddenly fell into eachother's universe. Enjoy!

#######################

The night sky barely had a cloud in it's crisp air as the moon shined full. All seemed peaceful. Until a body fell from the sky through the shrubbery of numerous trees, the body just so happened to be that of Hinata Hyuuga's, thankfully for the shrubbery she did not hit the ground hard, but unfortunately she landed right on her rear end.

" Owwwww..." Hinata said as she rubbed her bottom. She looked around her surroundings.

" How did I get here?" she said to herself.

She stood up and dusted herself off. She walked through the woods still looking in wonder.

**In another world...**

" Son of a...!" Hinata said as she landed on the ground. She stood up and dusted herself off. " How the hell did I get out here?" She then began walking back into the village.

Hinata walked through the village, everything seemed the same but something was somehow aittle off.

" Hmm, something's not right here. I just can't put my finger on it." she said.

As she walked through the village dozens of people's jaws dropped or their eyes bugged out by how Hinata was dressed, not only because of how revealing it was, but just who it was of all people wearing it.

" Is that Hyuuga Hinata?" a villager said.

" It can't be, not in that outfit."

" She's always been so modest. Did you see she's even wearing makeup."

" Heh, think she should dress like that more often, would sure brighten my day." An old shopkeeper said before his wife smacked him on the head with her broom.

" I'm home!" Hinata said as she shut the door.

" Ah Hinata-sama, welcome hooollly god!" Ko said as he walked out to see Hinata in such a scantily clad outfit.

" Hi-Hinata-sama...is that you?" Ko said.

" Baka who else would it be?" Hinata said.

" Of-of course. It's late getting shall I draw you a bath?"Ko said.

" Sure, I could use one after hitting the dirt." Hinata said.

" The dirt? What do you mean?"

" Geez you're full of questions, I thought you were gonna run a bath for me." Hinata said.

" Oh umm yes. right away." Ko said.

Later Hinata put on some comfortable training clothes prepared for her by Ko. She walked past the dojo area of the compound.

" Hinata." Hiashi said. Hanabi standing facing her father, her back turned to the entrance.

" What is it?" Hinata said.

Hiashi was slightly caught offguard by such a blunt comment. " I would like for you to spar Hanabi if you possibly could." Hiashi said.

" (sigh) Oto-sama, I have more important things to do." Hinata said walking away.

" Hmph, you just don't want to get beat in front of our father loser." Hanabi said.

Hinata's footsteps stopped.

" Hanabi." Hiashi said.

Hinata came back, a look of complete bewilderment on her face. Her mouth hung ajar. She walked over as Hanabi conversed with her father.

Before Hanabi knew it. She was immediately spun around , then Hinata grabbed her by the collar and hoisted her up.

" And just when did **you **decide to grow some balls?" Hinata demanded, still holding her sister in the air.

Hanabi was in shock. Was this really her sister?

Hiashi couldn't believe his eyes. " Hinata, p-put your sister down at once!" he said.

Hinata angled her eyes at her father then tossed Hanabi down, forcing her to stumble back.

" You know what? I would like to spar come to think of it." Hinata said placing her hands on her hips.

Hiashi and his youngest looked at Hinata as if they had just seen a ghost.

" F-fine with me!" Hanabi said.

" Now hold on." Hiashi said.

" Oto-sama, she's a big girl, let her stand on her own 2 feet for once." Hinata said.

" I'm going to make sure you pay for that!" Hanabi said getting into stance.

" Wow, I like this new attitude of yours." Hinata said preparing to fight.

Hiashi knew there was something different about Hinata as soon as he saw her take up her stance. The demeanor he was sensing he had never sensed in her before. For now, he would let them spar.

Hanabi came in with a jump-spin kick to which Hinata dodged with ease. As Hanabi lunged forward with a palm strike Hinata snapped a front push kick which not only knocked the wind out of her sister but sent her to the floor with a loud thud.

Hiashi was stunned, he had never seen Hinata fight so viciously before. She had always practiced some form of restraint, especially against her sister. But this time Hinata seemed to be fighting with the kids gloves off.

Hanabi struggled to regain her breath and worked quick to get back up to the floor.

" Still got some fight in you? I'm impressed." Hinata said.

Hanabi swooped in for a sweep kick but Hinata blocked it with her foot. Hinata then kicked Hanabi's other leg out from under her. As Hanabi got up she attacked Hinata with a string of palm strikes. Hinata blocked and counter-struck every one.

"This isn't possible..." Hanabi said to herself as she breathed heavily trying to stand straight. " This can't be Hinata...it just can't."

Hiashi stood there, practically in a daze, it was like he was caught in a dream. He had to shake that off quickly however, seeing the stance Hinata was taking.

" Eight trigrams.." Hinata began. Her Byakugan activated. " 64 pal-" Hinata was interrupted when her father swooped in between she and Hanabi.

" Have you lost your mind?" Hiashi yelled at Hinata, his Byakugan activated.

Hinata lowered her stance, she proceeded to walk away. " A piece of advice little sister, a big bark is meaningless without the bite to go with it."

Hiashi tended to Hanabi as he looked back at Hinata. While Hinata walked out she saw Neji standing at the doorway. His expression just as baffled as his uncle's.

" Hinata-sama, what was that all ab-gah!" Neji was then slapped across the face.

" Wh-what the hell was that?" Neji complained.

" I know you were thinking it. Thats what the slap's for." Hinata said walking away.

" Thinking what?" Neji said.

" Girl on girl fight you perv."

Neji just stood there holding the cheek that now had a red hand-shaped mark on it.

" Who the hell are you?" Neji said as he watched Hinata walk away.

**In the other world...**

Hinata came slid the door open. of the Hyuuga compound.

" I'm home.." She said softly.

" Ooohhh, Hinata-sama." Neji said with a perverted grin "Welcome home..."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Inspired by Road To Sakura episode 271.

This is a story of what would happen if Hinata from Road To Ninja and regular Hinata suddenly fell into eachother's universe. Enjoy!

#######################

" Hinata-sama." Ko said in a stoic manner.

" Oh good morning Ko-kun." Hinata said coming out of her room.

Ko was surprised. Hinata had never spoken so poltely to him like that. " Your father requests your presence."

" Of course, I'll be right down."

Ko bowed then took his leave.

_"Hmm, Ko-kun seems alittle depressed today, I wonder why." _Hinata thought to herself. _" come to think of it, Nii-san seemed out of character too."_

**((((Flashback)))))**

" N-Nii-san, are y-you sure this will help me train better?" Hinata said with a beet-red face, as she wore a pink corsett. " Th-this looks alot like lingerie."

" This allows for completely free movement. I promise everyone's gonna be wearing one of these pretty soon. It only looks like lingerie."

" Oh, but then where's yours? " Hinata asked.

" Oh uuhhh, mine's dirty. It's being washed right now." Neji said with a dastardly smile.

" Oh Ok." Hinata said completely oblivious to Neji's perverted prank.

He had no idea how his cousin was letting him get away with this or what is up with her attitude change or why the hell she would ask him to help her train, but he had to enjoy this moment, it may be the last time he ever gets to see Hinata like this.

**((((End Flashback))))**

_" Then when I go to bed, my room is a disaster! I know I didn't leave it like that, and what was up with all those clothes? I've never even seen them before. Maybe Oto-sama knows what's going on." _Hinata thought as she walked down the hallway.

Hinata took a deep breath as she slid the door open to the dojo. There her father and younger sister were waiting.

" Good morning." Hinata said as she bowed.

" Hinata, I think it's been a while since you and Hanabi sparred." Hiashi said.

" Oh I see."

" I think you 2 should have a match and just watch the control." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked over to Hanabi and became confused. Hanabi had usually looked at her with a great sense of intensity when ready to spar, now she was barely making eye contact with her.

_" That's odd." _Hinata thought.

Hiashi went to sit at a distance. Hinata came and bowed to Hanabi, Hanabi returned the bow. Both got into their stances.

" Begin." Hiashi said.

Hinata slowly inched forward, as she did, Hanabi took 2 steps back. This surprised Hinata. It was like Hanabi was hesitant to engage her. Hinata slowly came in and threw a slow palm strike in which Hanabi blocked. Hinata was careful to throw a sweep kick in which Hanabi jumped avoid. Hinata did not know what was going on. Normally Hanabi would be on the full offensive by now. But she still didn't seem to want to engage.

Hiashi looked on sternly.

Hanabi then worked the courage to throw a side kick in which Hinata let hit her side, it was then Hinata took a step back inviting Hanabi to attack. after 5 minutes of sparring, Hanabi was now feeling comfortable enough to engage Hinata. After a few more minutes of sparring, Hiashi stepped in.

" Ok, I think that's enough for today. Hanabi you did very well." Hiashi said.

Hanabi smiled at her father.

" You should go wash up."

Hanabi bowed to her father then to Hinata as she left.

Hinata was about to leave.

" Hinata..." Her father's word stopped her.

Hinata braced herself. _" Well, at least one person isn't acting out of character today." _she thought.

She turned to face her father. Ready to hear whatever she knew she wasn't going to like. They share a moment of glance. Hiashi walks over and tightly hugs Hinata. Hinata's eyes widen, her body and mind in total shock.

" This is exactly what I was talking about." Hiashi said.

" Wh-what was?" Hinata said.

" Not going full force and allowing your sister to comprehend the better basics of our kata." Hiashi said.

" Oto-sama..." Hinata said trying to figure out what the hell was going on. " It's really n-no big deal."

" It **is **a big deal." A female voice said from the entrance.

Hinata froze. She knew that voice.

_**(((Despair plays in background.)))**_

Hinata slowly turns around from her father's hug. As her vision spans upward she first sees a white kimono with a brown sash.

" Your father and I are very proud of you."

Hinata's vision finally reaches the mystery woman's face, she has long eggplant hair held back by a pony-tail. Her long bangs parted.

" I want to see more of that in the future." She said walking up to Hinata who was still staring at her like she was a banshee. " And I hope that's what you're wearing for today." Referring to Hinata's usual outfit.

**((( Flashback)))**

A very young Hinata lays a bouqet of flowers on a grave as her father holds her hand and her sister's in his other hand.

**(((End Flashback)))**

" Honey are you ok?" The woman asks.

" Are...are you real?" Hinata asked.

" Real?"

" please..." Hinata said hugging her tightly with tears streaming down her eyes. " please be real."

" Honey, of course I'm real." The woman said. She looked over at her husband baffled. Hiashi shrugged as he had no idea why his eldest was acting this way.

The woman's eyes lit up as she felt she knew what her daughter was trying to pull. She angled her eyes down toward Hinata and placed her hand on her hip. " Your curfew is still 9 o'clock."

#################

More coming. This seriously is meant to be a short story as I do not have time to make a long drawn out one. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Inspired by Road To Sakura episode 271.

This is a story of what would happen if Hinata from Road To Ninja and regular Hinata suddenly fell into eachother's universe. Enjoy!

#############

Hinata sat in a chair at a table in a dark room. 2 jonin sat across from her.

On the other side of the looking glass Hiashi stood with Tsunade and Shizune.

" So she just came home like this?" Tsunade asked.

" Hai."

" Well she's 16. It's not uncommon for girls her age to go through a rebellious phase."

" It's not just how she dresses and acts. She is saying things that just make absolutely no sense." Hiashi said.

" Like what?" Tsunade said.

Hiashi walked up to the glass looking at Hinata. " For one, she accuses her cousin of being a lecher. He has never displayed any such behavior. He is a very well mannered young man."

" What's even more alarming." Hiashi's hand tightened. " She keeps insisting her mother is still alive."

Shizune looked puzzled.

" Her mother has been gone for over 10 years now. But she talks about her like she just saw her yesterday. I keep trying to explain to her about her mother, then she looks at me like I'm insane."

" I see." Tsunade said bringing her hand to her chin.

" Tsunade-sama." Hiashi asked. " She has been working...very hard lately. Is it possible that severe overtraining can cause a person to become delusional? Thinking what's not real is real?"

" I have heard of such cases. But this would be the extremest I've ever seen it. It would explain the personality change but not why she thinks her mother is still alive."

"I...I don't know what to do..." Hiashi said as he slumped over.

" Hiashi-sama, the tests we ran shows she is in perfect health. She does not appear to be under any kind of genjutsu. So for now we can at least mark that off."

" I ummmm, I can't remember..." Hinata said.

The 3 looked in to see what Hinata was discussing with the Jonin.

" So all you really remember was falling into the woods and landing on the ground?" A Jonin asked.

Hinata held her hand against her forehead. "Hai."

" Before that?"

" I don't remember... maybe...no I was walking through the village. Umm.." Hinata's head was beginning to hurt.

The door of the room opened and Inoichi Yamanaka walked in.

" What is Yamanaka-sama doing here?" Hiashi asked.

" He's going to use his clans techniques to try to ease Hinata into retrieving her memories of the night before last. It might possibly be the reason why Hinata is acting so strange."

" Konichiwa Hinata-sama, do you remeber me?"

" You're Ino's father." Hinata said.

" Hai, I'm just going to help you try to regain some of your memory from that night."

" Ok I guess." Hinata said.

" Alright, now I'm going to just need you to relax." Inoichi said.

" Ok."

He gently placed his hands on the sides of her head and attempted to see inside her mind. " Clear your mind Hinata, do not resist."

" I'm not resisting, just get in there and do it." Hinata quipped.

" Just relax your mind..."

" It is relaxed!" Hinata yelled.

Hiashi smacked his forhead.

Inoichi finally began. As he drifted into Hinata's mind he found himself as a spectre in her memories.

**((((Flashback))))**

" Ino!" Little Hinata yelled to her friend. " Are you gonna let that jerk talk to you like that? Pop him in the mouth!"

Inoichi was stunned to see this, he saw his daughter as a little girl for some reason allowing herself to be bullied by a group of boys, which had never been in her character.

" Hey, you're that Hyuuga kid." One of the bullies pointed out.

" Yeah? What of it?" Hinata said placing her hands on her hips.

" So what? You think you're better than us 'cuz of who your family is?"

" No I think I'm better than you 'cuz it's easy to be!"

The bully who was twice Hinata's size walked right up to her.

" Wanna run that by me again?" He asked.

" What are you deaf and ugly?" Hinata said.

The bully turned his head to his posse. " Forget the Yamanaka brat, who wants to help me teach this little Hyuuga bitch a lesson?"

It was however a grave mistake of the Bully to turn his head away. For as he did, Hinata swung her leg far back and delivered a devastating kick to the groin.

The Bully keeled over as Hinata stepped on his back and walked on him to get to his friends.

" Now, you guys gonna keep messing with her?" She said getting into gentle fist stance.

Upon hearing her words and seeing their friend/leader on the ground, they quickly took off.

Inoichi couldn't make sense of it. Did Hinata just rescue Ino? But what came next shocked him even more.

" Hyuuga Hinata." Her mother said sternly as she appeared.

Inoichi was speechless, he knew the Hyuugas and knew that Hiashi's wife was gone before this time based on the girl's age which seemed to be 8 or 9. What the hell was going on?

" Were you fighting again?"

" No Okaa-san, I swear, these bullies were messing with Ino and..."

" We don't train you to fight in the streets like a thug young lady. Now you are coming home right now. Ino, come dear, we'll drop you off home." Hinata's mother said.

Ino nodded then ran to hold her hand. Hinata followed suit.

Inoichi was baffled, he saw no signs that this was a genjutsu of any kind. From what he could see, this was a real memory.

Fast forwarding, Inoichi came across a 12 year old Hinata.

" Neji-teme! What are you doing with all this swank under your bed?" Hinata scolded.

" Ah! Put those back! They're mint!" Neji complained.

" You're disgusting!" Hinata yelled.

Pushing forward more, Inoichi saw 16 year old Hinata walking down the streets of Konoha. He then was bombarded with a series of flashes. All he could see next was Hinata struggling to get back up, Inoichi then saw a figure standing before her.

" I can't let you do this!" Hinata said. "It's not too late! You can stop!"

Inoichi could not see the figure's face, what he could see was that he had raven hair like Uchiha Sasuke. he then saw from the shadowy figure's right eye, a sharingan appeared.

Suddenly Inoichi saw Hinata falling from the sky into the forest.

Inoichi released the jutsu.

**Later...**

" Hiashi-sama, what I saw didn't make any sense. These couldn't be real memories but all the evidnce points to the contrary."

Hiashi, Tsunade and Shizune didn't know what to make of it.

" Could she have been fighting an Uchiha?"

" I think. But she does not appear to be under any genjutsu."

" She must be. It's the only logical conclusion." Hiashi said.

For now I would advise that Hinata not do anything strenuous for the next few days. Let's see how she is by then. I promise Hiashi-sama we will get to the bottom of it." Tsunade said.

" Arigato Tsunade-sama."

Hinata marched out the door.

She then came across Tsunade , Shizune, Inoichi and her father. Hinata stood stunned her face comedically shot back and forth between their chests, seeing that Tsunade's is considerably bigger than Shizune's.

Hinata raised her finger shakily at Tsunade. "Thief!"

" Nani?" Tsunade yelled.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said.

**Later...**

Hinata and Neji were walking down the road. Neji was given strict orders not to let Hinata out of his sight.

They then came across team 10.

" Hinata-chan, how are you feeling?" Ino asked.

Hinata looked at Ino's outfit. " Oh my God Ino, you actually look hot!"

Ino was surprised.

" And Chouji..." Hinata looked surprised. " What happened to you? Just because you're on vacation doesn't mean you can pig out and gain a ton of weight! I mean your boobs are bigger than mine!"

Chouji's eyes lit up with anger. " I'm not fat!"

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelled.

" Huh?" Naruto said as he walked by. " Hinata, I heard you were in the hospital. Are you ok?"

" I'm fine Menma, it's everyone else that's gone nutty." Hinata said.

Everyone paused and looked at Hinata like she was nuts.

" What is it! Don't look at me like I'm crazy!" Hinata yelled.

" Menma?" Naruto said.

Hinata looked at Naruto. " What's wong?"

" Who's Menma?" Naruto asked.

" You, ya weirdo!" Hinata said.

" You're calling me weird?" Naruto was astonished to see Hinata like this.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and grabbed his collar. " Don't jerk me around today Menma! I'm in no mood!"

" Hinata! You're hurting me!" Naruto said.

" Hinata-sama!" Neji tried to restrain her.

" Get off me you lecherous bastard!" Hinata kneed Neji in the groin.

Neji in a comedic fashion held his privates as he keeled over.

" Hinata, are you crazy?" Ino said running over to Neji to help him.

" Stop calling me that! I'm not crazy!" Hinata dashed off.

" Was that really Hinata?" Naruto said.

" Baka-do! What are you waiting for? Go after her!" Ino yelled.

" Oh right!" Naruto dashed off.

**Later...**

After following her tracks. Naruto located Hinata near a cemetary. He looks over to see Hinata standing in front of a grave.

" Hinata?..."

Hinata's eyes don't take their focus off what's engraved on the headstone. "Beloved wife and mother." She sees that this woman died over 10 years ago.

" Who are you people?" Hinata says to Naruto. Tears coming down her eyes. "What did you do to me? Menma, what did you do to me?"

" Hinata, please calm down. Just take a deep breath." Naruto said trying to calm her.

Hinata turned and clutched Naruto's jacket. " What the hell is going on!"

############

More to come. By the way, I have not seen Road To Ninja, so I am basically going off what I know on the internet. So any notes I can get would be appreciated, in the meantime, forgive me if it's not cannon with the movie. Please RXR!


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Inspired by Road To Sakura episode 271.

This is a story of what would happen if Hinata from Road To Ninja and regular Hinata suddenly fell into eachother's universe. Enjoy!

#######################

" Kushina,It's not funny. Hinata's mother said. " I feel like I'm in some cheesy sci-fi movie."

" What's wrong? Sounds to me like Hinata's turning over a new leaf. I told you, alot of how she acts is a tough front. I have alot of experience in that." Kushina said trying to control her laughter.

" Hai, but I would have expected it to be a gradual thing, slowly over time. But it's like Hinata became a completely different person overnight."

" like how?"

" Ok, for starters she clings to me like she's 5. She wants to be around me every minute, I was lucky to sneak over here by myself, and she just stares at me at times when she thinks I'm not looking."

Kushina cocked an eyebrow at her.

" And just the way she acts scares me. The way she talks, her voice is so much softer now. Oh, and these cookies we're eating, guess who made them."

Kushina had a mouthfull of cookie, her eyes bugged out as she looked at it in her hand. " She made these? Since when does Hinata bake?"

" I've never seen her. Then this morning she makes breakfast for the whole family."

"Wow, really?" Kushina said.

" She also keeps asking me questions. Like basic stuff that she should know about us. And about a hundred times yesterday she told me she loves me."

Kushina turned over at her son who walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

" Hear that son? Hinata still tells **her** mother she loves her." Kushina said.

" Geez there is never anything to eat in this house." Menma(Naruto) said.

" Did you hear what I just said?" Kushina said annoyed.

" Hmm? Hai I did." Menma then spotted the cookies Hinata had baked.

" Those are for everyone right?" Menma said walking over to get some cookies.

Kushina then took the plate and held it from her son. " Tell me you love me."

" Ne? Why?" Menma said.

" I have to negotiate with my own son for him to say he loves me?" Kushina said becoming enraged.

Menma was becoming intimidated. He smiled as he tried to calm his mother down. " I love you 'kaa-chan."

" Good." Kushina said smiling and letting her son have some cookies.

" Kushina..." Hinata's mother said. Her hands were wringing and her head hung low. " I'm worried...what if she's having some kind of breakdown?"

Kushina looked to her son. " Menma, maybe you can talk to Hinata. See why she's acting like this."

Menma was silent for a moment. "Ok.."

**Later...**

Hinata laid atop the roof of the Hyuuga compound looking up at the clouds.

_" This isn't real...I know it's not. But..." _Hinata continued her gaze. _" I have Okaa-san. If it's a dream, I want it to last just a bit longer."_

" Yo Hinata!" Kiba walked up on the rooftop. " Your father said you were up here."

" Kiba-kun..."

" You ok? I heard you were out of sorts and you kinda been hermitting around here the past few days."

Hinata just stared at him blankly. The markings on his face were different now.

" What is it?" Kiba asked.

" Oh um nothing."

Kiba the noticed Hinata had toned down her appearance. " Heh heh, so you found out that jacket has a zipper eh?"

" Hmm? What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

" Well it's just I've never seen you dress so conservative. Not that it's a bad thing, I think it looks good."

" I..I normally dress like...a hussie?" Hinata became red with embarrassment.

" No! Not at all!" Kiba tried to calm her, not wanting her to fly off the handle and knock him off the roof. " Hey come on, let's go into town Shino's waiting for us."

" Oh I guess. Let me just ask my father first?" Hinata said.

" For what?"

" If it's ok for me to go." Hinata said.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. " Why? Since when do you ask your father's permission?"

Hinata had a look of concern on her face.

Moments later Hinata arrived at her father's study.

" Oto-sama..."

" Yes Hinata?"

" Is it ok for me to go into town to meet with my team?" She asked.

Hiashi was dumbstruck. " Umm, Hai, of course."

**Later...**

"Kiba-kun, why did my father act so strange?" Hinata asked as they walked down the road.

" Well you never ask his permission to go anywhere. You pretty much just go. If anything you only ask your mother's permission."

" Really?" Hinata asked.

" Yeah, what's wrong with you?"

" Gomen-asai. I'm just out of sorts."

" Well we were gonna head into town and meet with Shino and the others. Uhh including Sakura-san, so just try to get along with her ok?" Kiba said.

" Wh-why wouldn't I?"

Kiba looked at Hinata strangely. " Uhhhh 'cuz last time you called her the president of the itty-bitty-titty-comittee."

Hinata stood in her tracks. Her face fell pale. " I..I couldn't have. I would never say such a horrible thing."

" Oh my God, yeah you did! It was an awesome burn but you did say that."

Hinata brought her hands to her mouth. " I have to apoligize to her."

Kiba was stunned. " Apologize? You?"

" Of course." Hinata said.

**Later...**

Hinata walked in with Kiba into Shino's greenhouse as he sprayed insectiside around his plants. Hinata in chibi form stared white-eyed at Shino.

" Shino, yo, you ready to go?" Kiba asked.

" Hai."

Later, Team 8 met up with the others and Hinata knew this had to be a dream. First she saw Chouji much leaner than she had ever seen him.

" Chouji-kun, are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Chouji stared at Hinata. " I'm fine, why?"

" Well it's just...you're so thin..." Hinata pointed out.

" Geez Hinata, you sound like my mother." Chouji said.

Hinata looked at Ino, and to say her attire was toned down would be an understatement.

"Ino-chan, is that you?" Hinata asked.

" Konichiwa Hinata-chan. You haven't been around lately, I hope all is well." Ino said.

Now this was scary to Hinata, Ino was acting alot like her.

" I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Everyone was looking at Hinata very peculiar. For one her voice was as soft as they ever heard it, also she was sounding nice.

" Where's Menma?" Kiba asked.

" He's coming." Chouji said.

" Menma? Who is Menma?" Hinata asked.

" Uhh Menma's the guy who kicks yer ass at everything..." A voice said from behind her.

As Hinata turned around, she comes face to whiskered face of Namikaze Menma. Sakura standing a few feet behind him.

"N-Naruto-kun." she said surprised.

Menma looked at Hinata strangely. " O...kaaaay, your mother said you were acting weird but I figured you would at least remember my name."

" Nani?"

For the past few days Hinata thought she was living in a dream but reality slowly starts to settle in.

###############

More coming, and it might get a little off canon, or maybe alot off canon. Have not decided. RXR!


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I don't own Naruto Shonen Jump does.

Inspired by Road To Sakura episode 271.

This is a story of what would happen if Hinata from Road To Ninja and regular Hinata suddenly fell into eachother's universe. Enjoy!

#############

Hinata sat atop a building with her arms hugging her legs as she looked at the Hokage monument, noticing that Naruto's father was in the place where Sakura's father should be. Naruto walked up beside Hinata and sat beside her.

" Am I in some kind of genjutsu..." Hinata asked.

" No, I'm pretty sure I'm real." Naruto said.

" No, none of this can be. It doesn't make any sense. How does reality just change like this? I have to be dreaming."

" Hinata."

Naruto and Hinata looked to see Hanabi at the top of the roof with them.

" Not that I care, but Oto-sama wants you home. He's for some reason worried about you."

Hinata looked at naruto and pointed at Hanabi. " Ok, now that I know isn't real, 'cuz no way would she ever talk to me like that and think she could survive the day."

" Maybe you really should go home and sleep. If you think this is some kind of dream maybe you'll wake up." Naruto said.

Hinata smiled. " Well, if it's a dream then I should be able to do this..." Hinata leaned in to Naruto caressing her hand around his chin. Naruto's face flushed as wondered what was happening.

" Hi-Hinata w-w-what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

" Oh my god, I will totally tell Oto-sama if you do!" Hanabi said.

" Like I give a rats ass!" Hinata snarled at her sister.

" I-I gotta go!" Naruto said overcome with embarrassment.

" Wait! This is my dream I should get the guy if I want dammit!" Hinata said.

Naruto dashed off. He grabbed his chest. " Whoa! What was that? Was Hinata just trying to kiss me? She's really not well."

" Nice job shit-head, you scared him away!" Hinata said to Hanabi.

Hanabi absolutely was baffled.

**Later...**

" God will you stop following me." Hinata said.

Hanabi cocked and eyebrow as a bead of sweat went down her head. " We have the same address, it's not bizzare we are taking the same way home."

" yeah well can't you just..."

" Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Konohamaru said walking alongside Udon. He was sporting his Chuunin jacket.

He also noticed Hanabi. " Oh hey Hanabi." He said rather mildly. Hanabi just flipped her hair and scoffed.

" We heard you were in the hospital. Are you feeling alright?"

" Konohamaru, everyone's been asking her that today. If she weren't she wouldn't be out and about right?" Hanabi said annoyed.

" Oh, well I guess you're right. Hinata-chan we're glad you're doing better. As a fellow Chuunin I'm naturally concerned about my piers." He looked over to Hanabi. " Not that I expect you to understand Hanabi." He said with a smirk.

Hinata kind of smirked, that was kind of a good burn.

" Well anyway, see ya." Konohamaru walked off.

" Wow, Hinata-chan is dressed like a model." Udon said.

" Be quiet she'll hear you."

" I swear, that Konohamaru thinks he's top dog ever since he made Chuunin."

" I thought you had a massive crush on him." Hinata said as she continued to walk home.

" Me? and him! Of course not! He's a jerk!"

" Well besides, it's not like you'd ever have a shot."

" Nani?" Hanabi said. " He's not even in my league!"

" Ok mental note, my sister now thinks she's a badass."

" What are you talking about?" Hanabi said.

" Just making a list of what's changed." Hinata said.

" Nothing has! You're the one acting strange."

" What's going on?" Hiashi said walking up the road.

" Oto-sama..." Hanabi said surprised.

" I was beginning to think that both my daughters were now missing." Hiashi said.

" We would have been home sooner Oto-sama, but Hinata dragged us down."

" You want some more of that ass-kicking you got the other night?" Hinata snarled.

" Enough! Both of you!" Hiashi said. " Listen...it's a nice night, and I think my daughters could use trip to the ice cream shoppe."

" Really Oto-sama? I haven't been there in forever!" Hanabi said.

Hinata sighed.

**Later...**

Hanabi was looking through the numerous ice cream flavors, Hiashi sat with Hinata at a booth. She continued to suck on a straw in her glass of water.

" Don't you want any ice cream?" Hiashi asked.

" Not really in the mood." Hinata said.

" You used to love this place when you were little." Hiashi said.

Hinata shrugged. " Sure, I guess I did."

" Your mother and I used to bring you here. I remember you really liked coconut on your ice cream, but you really didn't know how to say it, you would say gonut. When I got it for you I would ask what you wanted on your ice cream you would say gonut. I thought you were saying go nuts, so I got just a little of every topping for you, but you liked it anyway." Hiashi said.

" Now that I kind of remember." Hinata said.

" I'll admit, it's been far too long since we have done anything like this. It's just with everything happening lately you would do well to unwind."

" I see." Hiashi sighed.

Hinata looked down at the counter as she sipped her water. " Okaa-san's really gone isn't she?"

" Hai." Hiashi said.

"10 years?"

" Yes, she loved you girls very much."

" How did she...I mean.."

" She died on a mission." Hiashi said.

Hinata looked at the counter. " It feels like she just died to me." She looked up at Hiashi " I just feel, I mean I know I wasn't a very good daughter."

**(((Flashback)))**

" Excuse me?" A Hyuuga elder asked.

" You heard me, when I lead the clan I'm going to lead it my way. I don't need a bunch of old gargoyles trying to control me. So when I become leader consider yourselves fired!" A 7 year old Hinata said.

" (Gasp) Hinata! You apologize right now!"

" No!" Hinata responded.

()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

" Honey, you're much too young to take the Chuunin exam." Hinata's mother said.

" I'm 12 years old! That's old enough to take it!" Hinata said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

" I don't think so young lady! You get your butt back upstairs and put on an acceptable amount of clothing!" Hinata's mother said.

" I'm wearing this! It's my body! I can dress how I want!" 15 year old Hinata said.

The two Hyuuga women locked eyes.

" Now ladies.." Hiashi tried to slide in to play peacemaker.

"Butt Out!" Both of them said in unison.

A drop of sweat appeared on Hiashi's head as he slid away, not wanting to get between this clash of wills.

**(((End Flashback)))**

" Okaa-san's always been such a kind person but...I kind of feel I sucked some of it out of her. Before I never wanted to admit this. But she was the kind of woman I wanted to be, thinking back I must have been a real disappointment.

Hiashi,who did not understanding what Hinata was talking about, interjected.

" That is absolutely not true." Hiashi said.

Hinata angled her eyes to her father.

" I don't know what you think you remember of your mother, but you were a great daughter to her. She was very proud of you."

" You know Oto-sama, I kind of like this new you. You're so direct and firm, you're not such a..."

Hiashi cocked an eyebrow. " A what?"

" a wimp." Hinata said.

Hiashi's eyes widened blankly as strands of hair came out of place. " I beg your pardon..."

############

More to come. By the way, I have not seen Road To Ninja, so I am basically going off what I know on the internet. So any notes I can get would be appreciated, in the meantime, forgive me if it's not cannon with the movie. Please RXR!


End file.
